Spin the bottle?
by Annie.black.weasley
Summary: The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Annabelle, Amelia, Cedric, Katie are at the Burrow and they're bored. The girls antics and the boys creative minds lead to a very funny, interesting and very embarrasing game of spin the bottle! Well, sort of!
1. Chapter 1

Spin the bottle

Hi, me and my co-writer have finally gotten around to writing some more so I hope you enjoy it. It will be a two shot and the rating will be put up. Please review if you think I should put the rating up on this chapter, I wasn't sure. Reviews please!

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Annabelle, Amelia, Cedric and Katie were in the living room of The Burrow sat in silence apart from the odd sigh escaping one of them, showcasing the boredom that hung in the air.

"We can't be this bored," Ginny cut through the silence, "We've still got a few months until most of us go back to Hogwarts! We can't be bored yet!"

"This happened at Hogwarts in our sixth year, you came in our dorm and we ended up playing spin the bottle with a hairbrush!" Annabelle said to Ginny, "Hey, why don't we do it again! The guy's can join in this time!"

"You sit down and I'll go and get a bottle!" Amelia said, jumping up. She came back with the half empty fire whiskey bottle.

" We can't use that, its half full it would spill all over the carpet." Hermione said, looking at Amelia.

Amelia downed the contents of the bottle in one, "See, problem solved!"

Everyone was sat around in a circle ready to start.

"Wait," Annabelle shouted quickly and ran off. When she came back she had a tray with shot glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. She filled up the glasses and passed them around.

"Right, Down in… three" everyone raised there glasses to there lips "two…" Annabelle and Amelia looked at each other and nodded "one!" Everyone drained there glasses and coughed loudly,

"Why did that taste so disgusting?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, everyone will tell the truth now won't they!" Annabelle said avoiding the questioning looks on everyone's faces.

"You spiked it with truth serum didn't you?" Ginny asked laughing as Amelia and Annabelle nodded.

"Right, can we get onto the game now?" George asked "My turn first! Fred!"

Fred groaned.

"Top three positions for shagging!" George said, grinning evilly.

"Oh god, urm… Missionary?" Fred suggested, " doggy style and… standing!"

"So you researched them then?" Katie asked smirking.

"Well, … Yes!" Fred answered. "Anyway, next question… Ron!"

Ron head snapped up and looked at Fred.

"Yes?" Ron asked quietly, looking slightly worried.

"How long have you fancied Hermione for?" Everyone went quiet.

"Since third year." Ron answered.

"Awwwwww…" All the girls in the circle exclaimed. Hermione leant in and kissed Ron on the lips.

"Katie.." Ron said after kissing Hermione. " Rate George out of 10."

"Hmm… 4." Katie answered as everyone burst out laughing. George folded his arms and pouted making everyone laugh harder.

"Okay my turn.. I choose…" Katie put her hand on her chin and looked around the circle. "Amelia!"

"What?" Amelia looked at Katie.

"How jealous of Cho were you when Cedric was with her?"

"9 out of 10." Amelia replied.

Suddenly, all of the girls turned to Amelia and smiled at her.

"Okay, I call for a group dare!" Amelia announced. " We each all go around and list ALL the people we have kissed! Starting with George."

"Right, Katie , Angelina , Annabelle & and a girl called Jessica from Ravenclaw." George said.

" George, Oliver and David." Katie said.

"Harry, Dean, Michael , Seamus & Neville." Ginny added blushing.

"Ginny, Annabelle and Cho." Harry said.

"Hermione, Annabelle and Lavender." Ron said.

"Ron and Victor." Hermione added.

"Amelia and Cho." Cedric said squeezing Amelia's hand.

"Cedric, Ryan, Daniel, Luke…" Amelia said. "Oh and Fred." Amelia muttered quietly.

"You what?" Annabelle said, questioning her.

"Nothing." Amelia said shaking her head.

"Fred?" Annabelle asked disbelievingly

"Oh and we had sex too." Amelia said now grinning.

"Oh and Annabelle?" Fred said

Annabelle turned around.

"Her blow jobs are much, much better then yours."

"I know" Cedric said.

Fred winked at Amelia.

The crack seemed to eco in the quiet room, as a red mark appeared on Fred's cheek where Annabelle's hand had come into contact with his skin. Annabelle rose from where she was sat and went to sit between Katie and Ginny. Fred stared at Annabelle as did all of the boy's in the circle. Amelia looked slightly guilty as she looked at her best friends angry and hurt expression.

"Right moving on… I have kissed… Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ryan, Charlie accidentally, the guy from zonko's, Oh and nearly Percy but I was drunk, Oh and nearly Cedric as well." Annabelle said calmly.

"Excuse Me?" Amelia Said

"Well at least I told you about it before, which in case you was wondering is what best friends do."

"Alright! I have kissed Annabelle, Angelina, Katie, Jessica and Amelia." Fred Said quickly.

Ginny, noticing Annabelle tense up, said quickly.

"My turn to choose, Annabelle." Annabelle turned to look at her,

"Snog Charlie!" Ginny said simply.

Everyone was looking at her dumb founded.

"What, they've done it before. I want to see how weird it looks." she said in reply.

" Okay," Annabelle said, jumping up a little too eagerly. Annabelle made her way over to Charlie who was stood in the Kitchen in line with the door to the living room. Annabelle stood behind him and stepped closer kissing him as soon as he turned around.

"I'm flattered, but your dating my brother and last I heard you were in love with him!" said Charlie quietly after they had broken apart.

"I am, well… but just play along." said Annabelle gripping his waistband, turning them so that they could only see Charlie's back.

"So basically, Fred's just said he shagged Amelia and that she was much better at blow jobs than me."

"Well, I wouldn't know but from, erm, from what you are doing at the moment I'd say your quite good." For as he was speaking Annabelle's hands had been wandering all over his backside and in his pockets.

As Fred sat in the living room the jealousy was building up inside him creating a sickly feeling in his stomach but as if he had been punched as well. Anger Flooded into him as he stood. Suddenly he ran through into the Kitchen, past Annabelle and Charlie and outside into the Garden.

"I'd better go and check that he's all right," Annabelle muttered quietly to Charlie before walking outside. She saw Fred sat on the bench and walked over to him. When she was in hearing distance of him Fred muttered,

" You're a bitch for that you know."

"You were a Bastard." Annabelle replied shrugging her shoulders as she sat down next to him.

"I was joking about the sex thing you know." Fred said.

"Yeah, Sorry. I guess I over reacted." Annabelle said quietly.

"It's okay, I think I took it a bit to far anyway." Fred murmured softly.

Annabelle cautiously leant in and kissed him and he kissed back breaking apart and then laughing gently. They both walked back in, holding hands and sat back down, Annabelle giving Amelia an apologetic smile,

"Sorry," Annabelle said.

"Me too." added Amelia. "Really, I shouldn't have done it." She gave Annabelle a reassuring smile.

"Right lets get on then shall we" Fred said wrapping his arm round Annabelle's waist and tugging her closer.

"Okay, Cedric, What are your four favourite things from the bottom of Amelia's draw?" Annabelle asked.

"What do you mean?" Cedric questioned, looking confused.

"She means the sex toys," Fred explained.

"Bottom of the draw?" Harry said questioningly.

"Well, when we're in an adventurous mood Annabelle tells me to pick something from the draw"

"I do not!" Annabelle shouted "You do it without being asked." she said blushing.

"Right, erm the handcuffs, the squirty cream," Annabelle burst out laughing, "Black silk lingerie and the black, leather boots… all together."

"You Bastard," Whispered Amelia under her breath smiling at Cedric.

"Sounds like someone's been having fun" added George "I'd ask Fred but I'm not sure our ears could take it from the amount of noise they made, at two o'clock this morning, when the silencing charm had worn off." Both Annabelle and Fred blushed deeply.

"Right, another group dare, okay? Annabelle said quickly " You have to list the two weirdest places you have had sex. Starting with you Ginny and Harry."

"Broom cupboard next to Filches' office and the Quidditch changing rooms."

"Oh, I get changed in there!" Ron said

Everyone laughed then George and Katie answered.

"In Katie's Shower and against Fred's wardrobe." George said with Katie nodding at his side.

"I wondered why there was a dint in my wardrobe door." Fred said, shivering at the thought.

Everyone laughed, then the turn was passed to Ron and Hermione.

"We have done it in the Broom cupboard nears Flitwick's classroom and in Ron's Room." Hermione said.

"Well the Forbidden Forest was a good one for us." Annabelle suggested to Fred.

"Yeah and George's Desk." Fred said smirking at George.

"Oh Merlin! We are definitely swapping desks."

"Well, were swapping wardrobes too then." Fred replied.

"Prefects bathroom for us." Cedric started to say.

"Oh, I remember that." Annabelle said. Fred glanced sideways at Annabelle.

"Not like that you pervert! They came back to dinner all excited it was pretty obvious what they were doing I just asked where. Anyway, carry on!"

"And right there." Amelia said pointing to the kitchen side.

"Oh, I made a sandwich on there earlier!" Ron said

"It's okay, we cleaned it!" Amelia comforted Ron.

"All this talking has had certain effects on me" Fred whispered into Annabelle's ear. Annabelle who was now sat in Fred's lap wriggled around making him moan quietly. She felt his erection pressing into her lower back and just managed to suppress a moan.

"Well, It seems like we all have a lot of fun behind closed doors then," Ginny said, Annabelle now listening to Ginny, ignoring the excitement building inside her as Fred's breathing became slightly faster. "We should play it again in a few years to see what's changed since now" Amelia said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You Know I'm actually intrigued as to what's in Annabelle draw because Fred looked quite happy when he was talking about them." Katie said as Annabelle began to blush. As Amelia and George also agreed that it would be interesting to find out Annabelle's thoughts wandered back to Fred. This would turn him on so easily he'd be begging for it, giving me the upper hand later, she thought to herself, grinning.

"Well, there's the lingerie and massage bars that we use the most, then there's the Handcuffs, the, erm… costumes and the sex spell book to… erm, heighten the pleasure." Annabelle listed, embarrassed but still noticed Fred harden as a small moan escaped his lips.

"So," George said smirking, "What's in this spell book then, anything… interesting?" George asked, smirking at Fred and Annabelle.

"I'll go and fetch it!" Fred said quickly walking out of the room. George looked over at Annabelle and saw that her head was down but that she was smirking. So that's why he went to fetch it, he thought to himself, He could have some fun with this. About five minutes later Fred returned, sat down and handed George the book.

"You took your time," George said pointedly, smirking before continuing, "what else were you doing?"

"Having a wank." Fred's face and went bright as he clapped his hands to his mouth.

George was in hysterics.

"Oh, Merlin, you've got to love Veritaserum!" He spluttered out between laughing.

"I'm going to bed," Fred stated, his face flushed red, "You coming Annabelle?"

"A wank not good enough anymore Fred?" George questioned, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Fuck off, and good night" Fred said sarcastically in a theatrical tone, walking over to the door.

"I'll be up in a minute." Annabelle shouted to him as he climbed the stairs.

"Aww, poor Freddie Weddie's all embarrassed!" George exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"I'm going to go up, check he's okay." Annabelle said, getting up from the floor, "Night everyone!." Annabelle began to make her way upstairs and into her room.

"I think I'll go up too!" Yawned Ginny as she stood up and stretched.

"I think we all should." Katy added.

"I agree," Agreed George, "Off we go."

They all made their way to the bedrooms quietly so as not to wake Molly who was already asleep having gone up to bed with Arthur a few hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know," Ginny said as they climbed the stairs, " That was the worst game of spin the bottle ever!"

"Why?" asked George incredulously, giving Ginny a puzzled look.

"Well, can you remember us spinning the bottle at all?" She stated, grinning.

"Oh yeah," Ron answered as Hermione suppressed a giggle beside him. Ginny, shaking her head went to her bedroom door as everyone else did the same.

"Well, despite not actually spinning the bottle I think it worked out rather well!" George exclaimed to the group, his arm snaking its way around Katie's waist. "I've certainly got some good ideas!" he added, grinning at Katie and pulling her into his room. Everyone else did the same, each with similar thoughts as to what they would be doing that night.

* * *

As Annabelle shut the door to her bedroom Fred looked up from the bed. "You okay?"

"I suppose," he replied, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"You got changed quickly." Annabelle said walking over to the chest of drawers. Fred pushed the covers back down to show his still fully clothed body with the exception of his shoe's and socks. Annabelle smiled at him before crossing the room to sit beside him on the bed, a pair of pyjamas each in her hands. "Come on, we'll get changed then I'll make it better." Annabelle said passing him his pyjamas and starting to slide off her trousers. Fred smiled cheekily and began to take of his t-shirt. They changed quickly and climbed into bed. Annabelle wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. "There, all better!" Annabelle said after a few minutes. Fred's lips pressed slightly to hers placing soft kisses onto them before deepening the kiss. They carried on for a few minutes only stopping occasionally to get their breath back. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the next room, the bathroom, making them jump away from each other and grab their wands instinctively.

"What on earth was that?" Annabelle asked surprised.

Meanwhile, Cedric and Amelia were in the bathroom. When everyone had gone to bed Amelia had made her way into the bathroom. Filling the sink with warm water she began to rub soap into her face. Cedric came quietly to the bathroom door and watched her reflection in the mirror. The door was only open slightly but sure that it wouldn't catch Amelia, he opened it carefully taking extra care to avoid her. She moved to rinse the soap off her face as Cedric stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist,

"Guess who?" Cedric murmured leaning forward to kiss her cheek. After drying her face Amelia threw the towel in the washing basket and turned to face him.

"Hello," she murmured as he began to kiss her. He lifted her slightly, turned and pushed her against the wall. As her back connected with the wall a loud bang sounded. Cedric began to move but accidentally knocked the shower dial causing hot water to pound onto them. Amelia let out a loud scream in surprise.

"Oh Merlin, do you reckon -" Annabelle's sentence was cut short as they heard Amelia scream loudly.

"Fucking hell!" Fred said staring, amazed, at the wall.

"I want some of that." Annabelle stated mirroring Fred's reaction.

"I hope you mean with me!" Fred said turning his head to look pointedly at Annabelle. When Annabelle didn't answer Fred folded his arms over his chest impatiently waiting for her to realise he wanted an answer. Annabelle got up and went to stand next to the wall.

"They're talking now," Annabelle said pressing her ear closer to the wall. Becoming interested Fred walked over to the wall, stood facing Annabelle ands pressed his own ear to it.

"What are they talking about?" He asked.

"Shh, I don't know!" Annabelle murmured. There was another bump on the wall followed by what sounded like a moan.

On hearing the muffled voices of Fred and Annabelle saying "Fucking hell!" and "I want some of that." they realised that their friends on the other side of the wall didn't realise what had happened and assumed that they weren't just sharing a kiss.

"Hey, lets have a bit of fun," Cedric murmured as he pushed Amelia back against the wall causing another bump. Amelia moaned then grinned at Cedric. "Shh, listen" Cedric said quietly as they both listened.

"Oh Merlin, Amelia's shagging Cedric… on this wall," Annabelle shivered sounding horrified.

"Lucky him, at least he's getting some." Annabelle shushed him again.

"You can wait, I'm in shock. My best friends… Oh I don't even want to think about what they're doing, not if she screamed like that!" She shuddered slightly, "And besides, you could just have a wank like you did earlier."

"You'd watch anyway!" Fred stated.

"Of course I would." Annabelle said matter-of-factly, turning towards him.

Cedric and Amelia had now left the bathroom and were stood outside Annabelle and Fred's door listening intently.

"Would it turn you on though, me having a wank while you watched?" Fred questioned suggestively.

"Only if you made it dirty enough, then maybe it would, you know how effective talking dirty is!" Annabelle replied as she sat down on the floor, her back against the wall as she looked intently back at him. Fred slid to the edge of the bed and slipped his pyjama trousers down until they fell to the floor. He grasped himself tightly and began to move his hand.

"I'm gonna make you so wet you'll be begging to fuck me!" Fred's voice was husky. A moan escaped Annabelle's lips. "Oh Merlin, you'll be dripping, and screaming for me," he continued, moaning. His pace quickened as he breathed faster. "Merlin, Anna, fuck me… finish me off," He begged, moaning loudly.

"No, your meant to make me beg," Annabelle replied managing to grin.

"Please," He muttered breathing heavily. Annabelle stood up and moved over to him. Moving his hand and replacing it with her own she began to move her hand along his length her pace soon quickening.

"Anna, I'm… gonna cum!" Fred moaned as the warm liquid erupted from him, covering Annabelle's hand. She took her wand and cleaned her hand and Fred's lap as he laid back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Oh Merlin!" sounded Amelia through the door.

"Wait, she hasn't been listening has she?" Fred asked, cringing slightly.

"Well done, they heard us!" Cedric muttered from the other side of the door.

"I think both of them were," Annabelle replied walking over to the door and opening it. Amelia and Cedric moved back slightly as Annabelle stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her before turning to face them.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"More to the point, what were you?" Amelia retaliated, "Actually, forget that, I don't want to know."

"Well I take it, from what you said a moment ago, that you know exactly what we were doing anyway so I suppose it doesn't really matter!" Annabelle said, annoyed.

"Yes, it does matter! At least I don't listen to my mate shag!" said Amelia also sounding annoyed.

"I wasn't!" Annabelle shouted back.

"Yes you were, I heard you and Fred talking about what's completely MY business!"

"Well, I -"Annabelle started but Amelia cut her off by saying,

"Oh, and another thing! At least I don't intrude on my best mate having a good time! Do I!" Amelia put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you just did!" Annabelle shouted back, fists clenched in annoyance.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Mrs Weasley shouted, the girls both swore under their breath. "WELL?" she shouted, at this moment Fred and Cedric, who had snuck back into his room while the girls were arguing, came out to see what was happening.

"You alright, mum?" Fred said,

"Yeah, is everything okay Mrs Weasley?" Cedric added innocently.

"Well these two think its funny to start shouting to the high heavens about their private life at gone midnight!" Both girls looked down, ashamed but still grinning.

"Well, here's an idea Mum," Fred said, "How about we tell the girls off in our own way!"

"Thank you for the thoughtful idea but we all know what your 'own way' is, dear!"

"Well, it was an idea and it looked like Cedric had his hope's up." Amelia turned around and Cedric winked at her as she turned back to face Mrs Weasley.

"How about it mum?" Fred said, batting his eyelids dramatically.

"Oh, alright! As long as you both use silencing charms!" Answered Mrs Weasley, giving in but trying to contain the grin starting to spread across her face. "Goodnight all of you."

"Night." They replied back.

"Well that was a close one." Annabelle said with a sigh.

"I know!" Amelia replied.

"Well, we should be off." Fred said putting is arm around Annabelle's waist and winking at her.

"Yeah, someone's got to tame this animal!" Annabelle said laughing. "See you in the morning you two, and don't forget the silencing charms we don't want a repeat of what happened last time!" Annabelle added following Fred into their room. Fred was just about to shut the door when Annabelle popped her head around the door frame, "Oh, and Amelia!"

"Yeah?"

"Ride him hard!" She said with a wink before moving to let Fred shut the door. Amelia smiled and turned back to Cedric.

"Well, officer, It seems like I've been a bad girl so it looks like you'll have to cuff me for the night," Amelia said seductively holding out her hands for cuffs.

"Well miss, someone will have to make you good again!" Cedric replied dragging Amelia into the room, shut the door behind her, put on silencing charm and pressed his lips to hers. She lifted up his wet t-shirt from the shower incident earlier and threw it across the room. At the time never losing contact with his lips. As Amelia started to get into it Cedric pulled away and walked over to the drawers and pulled open the bottom draw. He rummaged through it and found what he was looking for. He turned around, facing Amelia again. By this time she looked confused. Cedric held out his fist and opened it slightly to reveal black cuffs. Amelia smiled as Cedric walked over to her, placed them around her wrists and clicked them shut.

"Oh, bollocks!"

* * *

A/N: Firstly, sorry for the long wait but I don't think my life could get any more hectic! The good news is I now have my own laptop and therefore aren't sharing it so writing should be a lot easier! Secondly, I got a review saying it wasn't quite spin the bottle so I explained that it was part of the story however the beggining of this chapter was supposed to explain it but it didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it to but I hope you still enjoy the story and get the 'spin the bottle?' explanation.

Also, if you want this to continue please leave a review saying so and if you have any idea's or tips for us (me and my co-writer) that would be great!


End file.
